(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to a sensing device. More particularly, the subject matter relates to a sensing device for the continuous monitoring of one or more parameters in a measurement site.
(b) Related Prior Art
Several sensing modules are found on the market for measuring the temperature, humidity or other parameters of a measurement site such as a fridge, server room, storage room etc.
These sensing modules require professional installation because they are complicated to configure.
The existing sensing modules take the measurements and store them internally in a local memory. The user may have a remote access to the measurement data in the local memory of the module via a wide/local area network such that Ethernet or the Internet or the like. In order to make the data accessible to the user over the internet, the sensing module has to be equipped with server features. There are a lot of complex configurations to be done to make a server accessible from Internet such as router port forwarding, domain name configuration etc. These configurations increase the complexity and the price of the sensing module.
Depending on the measurement frequency of the sensors in the sensing module, the internal memory may hold the data for few months and then starts to delete the old records for recoding the new ones, and so on. As the size of the memory increases, its size increases and so does the price of the sensing module.
Accordingly, there is a need for a sensing module which is inexpensive and simple to configure.